sbwgfandomcom-20200213-history
Tips and Hints
10 tips: #A good CoD4 tip is to cook a grenade before throwing it. Time it so that it has little to no delay when it reaches its destination. That way no one can run or return the grenade. #Bouncing grenades/stun off of the lip on a doorway is a great way to keep your cover and clear a guy possibly hiding in a corner. #Flanking with UAV Jammer and a silencer is a great way to rack kills up, as some rely heavily on their radar when UAV is up. #Claymores in random places where traffic can pass through is a great way to rack up kills and prevent flanking. #Martydom is great if you enjoy running into rooms with enemies. #Always cover before a reload, switch weapons if you can't. #Don't hang around in a doorway, It's an easy way to get yourself and possibly an angry teammate who wanted by, killed. #A stun followed by a grenade is effective for killing. #Throwing grenades far in front of you in maps like Bog and Countdown are great for clearing enemies on the other side. Even more so if you have the Fragx3. I can't count the number of times I've randomly killed players this way. It also pisses them off seeing that you just randomly tossed one into them. #Sway side to side if spotted by a sniper. it's harder for him to hit you, and you can unload for a possible kill. Movement - Always try to keep on the move, moving from 1 position to another. Be aware of your surroundings. Your spatial awareness has to be good for veteran and especially if you play online. If you move out in the open, try to plan in advance positions where you are going to run to next for cover, such as behind a wall, so if the enemy suddenly appears you have set places in your mind you can use for cover.Plan a few alternate cover positions in case you cant reach 1 in time. If you are behind a wall or other such cover, and you appear from it and snipe at the enemy, crawl back down and move to another position. that way you wont be predictably appearing up from the same position which would make you a much easier target. Airstrike? Predict enemy movement. - Before dropping an airstrike, try to narrow down the movement of the enemy players. When you launch the airstrike, don't launch it exactly in the center of many red dots on the radar, instead, look at the map, study it and predict exactly where that all those enemies will be when that air strike hits. It takes about two seconds for the air strike to start kicking in, so enemies could easily dodge it if you launch it in a predictable area. Instead determine if the area of the red dots is an open area, is it? Good, now determine if the area is more of a camping zone (or a choke area) or an area where the enemy is moving through. Now predict where the enemy will be in the next few seconds. You can now launch the airstrike. This is how to rack up many kills with it. Shoot that heli - Remember to shoot the helicopter. Even regular guns are effective against it. While playing online, I've noticed most of the time the team ignores the heli and lets it destroy people on their team. This is a very bad strategy. Why? Well while you ignore the heli, it takes out say, 5 of your teammates. Now the guy who called the heli could have already died and respawned. Now imagine he got himself a kill, the heli gets 6 or more and now the guy has another heli at his disposal. The second heli comes, and once more you don't shoot it. The guy racks up another 7 kill streak, and guess what? Yup. He has yet another heli. Now you are getting your ass handed to you every time you respawn, and all this because you didnt want to waste a clip (or a lot less if more people shoot at it) on the heli. Aiming Tips: #1. Shoot the enemy in the body/chest and then in the head to kill him because, for most guns, even with stopping power it takes 2 bullets to kill, even if both land in the head. #2. Aim for the tip/middle of the opponents head to land a headshot. This is due to the scope being mounted on TOP of the rifle, thus leading to a small bullet displacement that increases as the distance increases. At short ranges the bullet displacement maybe only 1 cm, but as the enemy get's farther away, the greater the bullet displacement becomes. (For example, it may hit them in the neck, instead of the head.) If you aim at the middle of that head or at the tip, there is more chance of the bullet hitting exactly where you want it. It works, 90% of the time. Shooting Tips: Another great CoD4 tip is, when firing any of the weapons (assault rifles, sub machine guns such as the mp5) at a distance, always try to fire single controlled shots (to avoid recoil which will just throw your aim off), just move the cross hair in a smooth motion covering any area where you think the enemy might appear. Practice just clicking the mouse once each time. I know it's so easy just to press it a few times in quick succession when there's much action going on. Also, before you zoom in with the scope on the m16, look where the enemy might be first, and then zoom in. Because if you zoom in first, and you haven't checked the general area out, you will be focused only on your scope and then an enemy could snipe you outside your field of view. (It's like a tunnel vision.) Things to remember - - Theres a prominent radar - There is inherent bullet penetration (deep impact makes it pretty extreme, Example: Machine gun + stopping power + deep impact = a deadly wall spaming machine. Also an m16 works well with deep impact. Watch for those red dots on your map, and if they are in front of you, along with a wall, spam that area. You will get a kill, especially if you are playing hardcore)- Also When you hit someone theres that little cross that comes up, so if you get that you just spam the wall or building or smokecloud Non-Headshot snipers: If you find it hard to get headshots with a sniper, use the M40A3 or R700 and use the stopping power and deep impact perks, you will almost always get a 1-hit kill when shooting the torso ( deep impact is for shooting other snipers hiding everything but there weapon behind a wall) MP5 Main Weapon CoD4 Tip - If you are using an MP5 as a main weapon, use an M9 as your pistol, it uses the same bullets as the mp5 so it's spare bullets act as a poor man's bandolier for your mp5. Always pick pistols with the same type of ammo as your main weapon for more ammo for your main weapon. Beginner Tips - Use M16+red dot sight+stopping power. Usually kills in one pull of the trigger. If you're new, it's imperative that you learn the maps. You'll want to take note of key hot spots, side paths, and sniping positions. Try not to hide behind cars, as they can explode from gunfire/grenades. ALWAYS, ALWAYS check your corners. Flank enemy positions every opportunity you can. Once you get to level 25, you'll unlock the G3. Practice with that and the sniper rifles, and you'll most likely be able to dominate with any other weapon. Use the red dot sight with pretty much every weapon. Use both types of grenades that you have (special and frags). Get into the habit of aiming down the sights, all the time. 1.) Start a private match by yourself and learn each map. 2.) Always crouch when moving in buildings. (You make less noise that way when not using Dead Silence.) When in the open sprint for cover. 3.) When enemy helicopters come hug the wall and pray or run for the nearest building WITH a roof. (Same for airstrikes. (At least that's what I do.)) 4.) Pick which gun/perks work best for you and your playing style. (Like me, I'm more of a run and gun/Ninja, so I use an M5 with Frag x3, UAV Jammer and Martyrdom (Normal TDM) or Dead Silence (Hardcore TDM)) 5.) Try playing that training part in the first level a few times to get better acclimated to the controls/'nade handling. (Or try to beat IW's 15 second record. I beat it by the skin of my teeth with 14.98 secs.) Some tips - This is in addition to the Survival tips. I haven't been playing long, so I don't have many examples. Try not to be redundant. #Never keep advancing toward an opponent with a shotgun (w/out your own). Shotguns are the most effective at close range. Keep a safe distance and engage. #When your health indicator flashes red, (duh) take cover until it is no longer flashing. #Remember to always shoot the Helo. Hide somewhere then pop out, hit it a few times and then hide again. The helo is pretty stupid most of the time, and won't be able to kill you if you have some nice overhead cover. to ensure no opponents are about to knife you. (It happens.) #If you hear a grenade drop, slow down what you're doing until you hear it explode. No reason to run right into a freshly thrown grenade. #Flaming cars will explode with a blast radius of almost double that of a C4. #If you see a C4, don't just run by it, chances are that the enemy is waiting for you to walk by. #Lay down when planting bombs. #If you get lucky on any mode sniping from a certain place, DO NOT STAY THERE! #Same but with S&D dont go back BakeR 15:53, 9 August 2009 (UTC)